Fall
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Alex Russo serait prête à tout pour aider sa meilleure amie, Mitchie. Avec l'aide du frère de Mitchie, Jonathan, Alex va tout faire pour que Mitchie soit heureuse. A n'importe quel prix... Fiction inspirée de la chanson "Fall" de Justin Bieber.
1. Let me tell you a story

Dans Holmes Chapel, petite bourgade perdue dans les campagnes anglaises, une petite fille vidait son corps de toutes larmes contre l'épaule de son frère pendant qu'on mettait en terre deux cercueils. En effet, il y a trois jours , les parents de Mitchie et Jonathan Torres avaient trouvés la mort dans un accident de la route. Comme tout le monde est soudé dans ce genre de petite communauté restreinte, le village entier était venu assister à l'enterrement de Ricardo et Ceri Munroe.

A côté de Mitchie se tenait Alex Santiago, sa meilleure amie. Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Elle avait toujours considéré les Munroe comme sa seconde famille. Ils avaient vu grandir comme elle les avait vu vieillir. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus là. Ils étaient partis, laissant Mitchie dévastée.

La petite fille n'avait que 11 ans. 11 ans et elle venait de perdre ses piliers, ses repères. Elle n'avait que son frère à présent et sa meilleure amie.

Jonathan resserra l'étreinte autour des épaules de sa petite sœur. Il n'avait que 20 ans, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Il était la dernière personne qui lui restait et elle avait besoin de lui. Et lui l'aimait trop pour ne pas vouloir son bonheur.

**- Ils sont partis... **pleura Mitchie.** Ils nous ont laissés...**

**- Au moins nous sommes ensemble Mitch. Moi je resterais. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.**

A côté d'eux. Alex admirait leur complicité. Elle qui passait des heures à se disputer avec ses frères... Au fond d'elle-même, pour elle seule, elle se fit la promesse qu'elle ferrait tout pour qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés. Jamais.


	2. NOTE

Je ne possède pas Mitchie, Alex ou aucuns autres personnages cités dans cette fiction. Je ne possède que l'intrigue


	3. If you spend your winds

**- Mitchie !** Hurla Alex. **Dépêche-toi !**

**- Deux secondes !** Répondit l'intéressée sur le même ton tout en terminant de s'appliquer l'eye-liner.

**- 1... 2... Finis !**

**- Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça !**

**- C'est pour cette raison que je continue.**

Alex entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, épatée par sa tenue simple mais féminine. Leggings noir, T-Shirt blanc, gilet rouge et bottes à talons compensés qui s'arrêtait sous les genoux Elle finissait de se maquiller, toujours aussi sombre que d'habitude, et avait décidé de laisser ses longs cheveux caramels et bouclés tombés librement sur ses épaules.

Alex avait opté pour un jeans slim noir avec un T-Shirt mi-manche turquoise, un écharpe blanche et des converses hautes noires et blanches. Mitchie avait toujours été la plus girly des deux et ça n'avait pas changer, même maintenant qu'elles avaient 21 ans.

Elles avaient décidé de poursuivre toutes les deux leurs études à Columbia, la prestigieuse Université américaine. Certes, elles avaient le mal du pays, mais elles s'y accommodaient assez facilement. Surtout qu'ici leur accent anglais faisait craquer tout les hommes.

Pour Mitchie, sa seule relation, qui avait durée trois ans, s'était soldé d'un échec. Shane White, son ex, n'avait pas compris qu'un couple n'incluait que deux personnes et avait décidé d'inclure Tess Taylor au ménage. Depuis cette seule et unique histoire d'amour, Mitchie était brisée. Mais elle pouvait compter sur le soutient de sa meilleure amie qui tentait par tout les moyens de recoller les morceaux de son cœur.

Alex, elle, était l'opposée de Mitchie. Loin d'être romantique, elle enchaînait les relations brèves et sans avenir avec des hommes tous plus minables les uns que les autres. Mais elle, au moins, s'en relevait toujours plus forte.

Ce soir, si Alex et Mitchie se préparaient avec soin, c'était tout simplement parce-que Brooke Stewart organisait une fête pour célébrer la fin de l'année. Les deux Anglaises profitaient également de cette occasion pour fêter l'anniversaire de Mitchie en bonne et due forme. 21 ans, aux USA, signifiaient les premiers verres d'alcool légaux. Et comme Mitchie était une personne très respectueuse des règles, elle n'avait jamais bu jusqu'à présent. C'était juste sa façon d'être : romantique, sérieuse, à cheval sur toute forme de règlement, mais légèrement folle quand elle était seule avec Alex. En parlant de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, elle était simplement rebelle et aimait particulièrement enfreindre les règles et aller à toutes sortes de soirées.

Uniques, mais les mêmes. Les deux jeunes femmes s'amusaient à l'affirmer. Jamais elles ne s'étaient éloignées très longtemps. Tout simplement parce-qu'Alex savait que sans elle, Mitchie tomberait. Pas beaucoup, certes, puisque son frère serait là et ne la laisserait jamais seule.

**- Hey Mitch, Johnny revient quand ?** Demanda soudain Alex.

**- Ce soir normalement, il nous rejoint dans 5 minutes si tout va bien**.

**- Alors on attend.**

Bizarrement, quand il s'agissait de Jonathan, Alex était prête à toutes les concessions. Mitchie soupçonnait sa meilleure amie d'avoir un petit béguin pour son frère. D'un côté, le jeune homme avait hérité de tout le charme Irlandais de leur défunte mère. Les yeux bleus inquisiteurs et doux, un sourire ravageur et un corps svelte mais musclé. Oui, Alex avait de quoi être attirée par lui. Même si Jonathan avait 9 ans de plus qu'elle.

**- Tu as hâtes de le revoir autant que moi, avoue, **dit Mitchie avec un grand sourire.

**- Je plaide coupable. Il m'a manqué c'est vrai. Mais tu sais que je l'adore.**

**- Oh oui que tu l'adore.**

Mitchie regarda sa meilleure amie sans se départir de son sourire et en relevant les sourcils de manière subjective.

**- Il te plaît, hein ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

**- Mais non !**

**- Oh aller... Admet-le ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait ! Imagine, ma petite Italienne préférée et mon grand frère adoré !**

**- Mais je ne l'aime pas comme ça !** S'énerva Alex.

Comme ça sonnait, Mitchie alla ouvrir tout en chantant à tue-tête que Jonathan plaisait à Alex. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant qui se tenait derrière la porte.

**- Joe !** S'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son grand frère.

**- Hey Mitch ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps !**

**- Tu m'as manqué...**

**- Toi aussi sœurette.**

**- Michelle Connie Munroe !** Résonna la voix d'Alex. **Je ne suis pas...**

La jeune Anglo-Italienne se tut en arrivant dans le couloir et en voyant Jonathan se tenir devant elle.

**- Alexandra Margarita Santiago**, plaisanta-t-il. **C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour ?**

**- Johnny !** S'exclama Alex en le serrant fort contre elle.

**- Lexie, tu sais que je t'adore mais là tu m'étouffes.**

**- Désolée Johnny.**

A côté d'eux, Mitchie riait doucement. Leurs retrouvailles avaient toujours été comme ça. Ils aimaient se taquiner et plaisanter entre eux. Personne d'autre ne comprenait leur blague. C'était leur petit jardin secret, leur univers rien qu'à eux. Un monde où même Mitchie ne pouvait entrer.

**- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'appeler Johnny ?** Soupira le jeune homme.

**- Quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler Lexie.**

**- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.**

**- Et bien tu as ta réponse**, déclara Alex dans un sourire.

Alex et Jonathan avaient des surnoms qu'eux seuls employaient l'un pour l'autre, à savoir Johnny et Lexie. Des surnoms enfantins qu'ils se refusaient à abandonner.

**- Bon**, s'incrusta Mitchie. **Terminez cette merveilleuse conversation ô combien instructive pendant que je vais chercher nos sacs, à Lex et moi.**

**- Non laisse, j'y vais**, assura Alex. **Passez un peu de temps entre frère et sœur.**

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour aller dans la chambre de Mitchie, Jonathan regarda le mouvement captivant des hanches de la belle Italienne. C'était certainement étrange mais, malgré les années passées avec elle à la voir grandir, il n'avait jamais réussit à voir Alex comme une seconde sœur.

**- Elle te plaît, hein ?** Affirma Mitchie, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

**- Qui ?**

**- Alex. Tu la regarde comme si elle était irréelle.**

**- Mais non, je**...

**- Tu devrais tenter quelque chose, **le coupa Mitchie.** Parce-que tu lui plais aussi mais qu'elle ne tentera rien.**

**- Pourquoi ?** S'étonna Jonathan.

**- La règle d'or des meilleures amies. Pas touche aux ex et frères. Mais dans ton cas c'est différent puisque je l'autorise. Tu es peut-être celui qui la remettra dans le droit chemin.**

**- On y va ?** Intervint Alex qui venait d'arriver.

**- Allons-y !**

Mitchie verrouilla la porte avant de suivre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Jonathan avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Alex dans un geste protecteur ou romantique, tout dépend le point de vue. Mitchie les rejoint et son grand frère la prit de la même façon qu'Alex.

**- Vous savez quoi**, commença Jonathan. **Vous êtes les deux femmes de ma vie.**

**- Mais oui !** S'esclaffa Alex. **Attends un peu avant de dire des trucs pareil Johnny.**

**- C'est vrai**, renchérit Mitchie. **Tu as à peine vécu !**

**- Oui bin non. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour vous.**

**- Oh c'est mignon,** dirent Alex et Mitchie en même temps.

Elles explosèrent ensuite de rire, comme à chaque fois qu'elles disaient la même chose au même moment, ce qui arrivait souvent. Ensuite, ils montèrent dans la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'au domicile de Brooke, prêts tout les trois à faire la fête.


	4. Did you know your an angel ?

Did you know your an angel, who forgot how to fly ?

Il était presque minuit et Alex laissa Mitchie seule sur la piste pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. D'une galanterie qui frôlait l'inconcevable, Jonathan l'accompagna. Alex savait pertinemment qu'il ne boirait pas, mais depuis le début de la soirée, il ne la lâchait pas. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu la regarder comme il le faisait à présent. Comme elle détestait les mystères, elle se décida à questionner le jeune homme.

**- Dis Johnny.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je... Pourquoi tu... Enfin...**

**- Vas-y, n'aie pas peur**, l'encouragea Jonathan.

**- Tu me regardes bizarrement depuis que tu es rentré**, avoua enfin Alex.

**- Tu sais, Mitchie m'a fait comprendre un truc tout à l'heure.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Tu me plais.**

Comme Alex ne réalisait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, elle lança à Jonathan un regard d'incompréhension. Le jeune homme ne s'offusqua pas du silence de la jeune Italienne.

**- Écoute Lexie, je sais que c'est un peu brut la façon dont je te l'ai dit. Mais on a déjà perdu assez de temps, tu ne penses pas ? J'en ai marre d'attendre et Mitchie ne nous en voudra pas. C'est même elle qui m'a encourager à faire le premier pas. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit se jeter dans une relation tête baissée mais peut-être voir si... enfin tu sais... si...**

**- Si ça marche ?** Compléta Alex.

**- Oui.**

**- Johnny ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça ? J'avais le béguin pour toi avant même d'être en âge de savoir ce que c'était. Alors oui qu'on va tenter quelque chose parce-que j'ai le sentiment que ça peut fonctionner beaucoup mieux que mes anciennes histoires.**

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait plus quoi dire, et que de toute façon il n'y avait plus rien à dire, ils s'embrassèrent. Timidement d'abord, du bout des lèvres, comme s'ils avaient peur que ce ne soit pas la bonne chose à faire. Mais quand ils se rendirent compte que c'était exactement ce qu'ils voulaient en ce moment, ils approfondirent leur baiser, jusqu'à mélanger leurs langues et leurs salives.

Mitchie les regardait de loin et quand elle vit leurs lèvres se toucher, elle se retint de sauter de joie. Depuis le temps qu'elle les voyait se tourner autour sans oser faire quoi que ce soit... Tiens, pour fêter ça, elle alla se chercher une bière qu'elle bu d'une traite. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais avalé une goutte d'alcool, elle avait une bonne descente. Au moment où elle se dit ça, elle se souvint que sa famille avait des antécédents addictifs. Peut-être devrait-elle y aller plus doucement.

**- J'ai entendu que tu avais eut 21 ans hier**, lui dit une voix dans son dos.

La jeune anglaise se retourna et vit Brooke, la fameuse organisatrice de cette fête et une amie à Alex et elle.

**- C'est vrai**, admit Mitchie.

**- Et bien joyeux anniversaire. Ça se fête ce genre de chose. C'est un sacré événement 21 ans en Amérique. Alors tu ne vas pas entacher à la tradition familiale des Stewart.**

**- Qui est ?**

**- « Twenty-one bocks ». 21 verres, chacun plein d'un alcool ou d'un cocktail différent. Tu les enfiles et tu dis bonjours à la gueule de bois !**

**- Je... Je ne suis pas sûre que...** hésita Mitchie.

**- Laisse-toi aller... Il ne peut rien t'arriver de grave, c'est juste un peu d'alcool.**

**- Je...** commença la jeune fille.

**- Hey Mitch !** L'appela son frère.** Lexie et moi on va juste... euh...**

**- Trouver une chambre ?** Termina Mitchie avec un sourire.

**- Hey !** S'exclama Alex, offusquée.

**- Aller, avoue...**

**- Tu me connais trop bien,** affirma Alex.** C'est mauvais pour toi !**

**- Allez-y. De toute façon j'allais faire honneur à la tradition des Stanbridges.**

**- Parfait,** conclue Jonathan.** Si tu veux rentrer appelle-moi.**

Le retour du grand frère protecteur. Il pouvait être en plein milieu de quelque chose de très important, comme par exemple une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, il serrait prêt à tout lâcher pour sa petite sœur.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez les amoureux. Go !** S'esclaffa Mitchie.

Alors que Jonathan et Alex prirent congés, Mitchie se tourna vers Brooke, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Au diable les règles ce soir. Elle avait 21 ans depuis 24h, il serait peut-être temps qu'elle en profite !

**- Alors Brooky, prépare-moi ces « Twenty-one bocks »**, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**- C'est parti poulette !** Déclara la belle rousse.


	5. And it made her blind

And it made her blind

**- Pourquoi ça me paraît si facile avec toi ?** Demanda Alex en caressant le torse dénudé de Jonathan.

**- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai toujours pensé te connaître par cœur mais là j'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir.**

**- C'est sûr que comme ça tu ne m'as jamais vu !**

Ils laissèrent échapper un petit rire. Discrètement, Alex soupira. Elle se sentait bien ici, dans le bras de Jonathan, comme si ça avait été sa place définie. Elle aimait ce sentiment. Cette impression qu'elle avait d'être coincée dans une bulle hors du temps, dans un autre monde, quelque part où personne ne pouvait les déranger. C'était toujours ce qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle était près de Jonathan, l'impression d'être spécial, d'avoir enfin un sens, de pouvoir enfin exister aux yeux d'un homme sans avoir à passer par la case « lit ». Oui, Jonathan la faisait se sentir différente. Et elle l'était, mais seulement avec lui.

**- On devrait y retourner,** soupira Alex.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je connais la tradition des Stewart. Je préfère ne pas laisser Mitchie seule pour sa première descente d'alcool.**

**- Ok, allons-y,** obtempéra Jonathan.

Alex savait pertinemment qu'il suffisait de parler de sa sœur pour que le jeune homme fasse n'importe quoi. Il était très protecteur envers elle, peut-être trop. Mais il avait ses raisons. A la mort de leur parent, Mitchie avait été dévastée, brisée, une coquille vide pendant des mois. Si Alex et Jonathan n'avaient pas été là, le pire serait arrivé. C'était certain. Alors, aujourd'hui encore, Jonathan gardait ce vieux reflex, celui de toujours surveiller les arrières de sa petite sœur, son petit ange à lui. A contre cœur, les deux amants d'un soir redescendirent et trouvèrent Mitchie au bar, 20 verres vides devant elle et un 21ème porté à ses lèvres.

**- Waouh ! Record !** S'exclama Brooke. **Elle est encore debout ! T'es vraiment une sacrée malade toi !**

**- Bin pourquoi ?** S'étonna Mitchie

**- Elle n'existe pas cette tradition banane ! Je le fais croire à tout le monde pour voir qui va le faire. Tu es la première à l'avoir fait.**

**- Attends, tu t'es fichu de moi ?!**

**- Yep ! Mais ça t'a plus non ?**

**- Je... Euh...** Hésita Mitchie.

Elle tituba, pâle, très pâle. Trop pâle. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle sentait le sang battre dans ses temps. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra considérablement. Le monde alentour s'obscurcit. Elle n'entendait les conversations alentour qu'en fond, comme si quelqu'un avait baissé le son dans sa tête. Tout était flou. Par dessus la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps, elle entendit une voix. La voix d'un ange qui l'appel. Un ange ? Non, son ange. En tout cas un de ses anges.

Et puis plus rien. Le vide, le noir, le froid, la douleur... Rien d'autre que le néant... Elle ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Elle était sourde, muette et aveugle. Elle était comme morte...


	6. I will catch you if you fall

I will catch you if you fall

**- Mitchie !** S'écria Jonathan paniqué.

Voir sa sœur tomber était pour lui comme voir son monde s'écrouler. Et il était sûr qu'à côté de lui, Alex ressentait la même chose. Il avait peur. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Mitchie était-elle tombée comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

**- Johnny ? Johnny ! **L'appela Alex. **Ressaisis-toi ! J'appelle une ambulance et toi tu vérifies que...**

Incapable de poursuivre, elle laissa à Jonathan le soin de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que sa meilleure amie allait bien. Impossible pour elle de vivre sans son petit rayon de soleil.

Jonathan se précipita vers sa sœur, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Au moins, elle respirait encore. Il la secoua un peu, pour voir si elle réagissait. Rien. Et pour lui, le monde autour n'avait plus d'importance. Il ne voyait plus que sa sœur, qui gisait inconsciente sur le sol à côté de lui, alors qu'il avait fait la promesse solennel de ne jamais la laisser tombe. « Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. » Voilà ce qu'il avait dit, voilà ce qu'il avait trahit.


	7. Did you know that it breaks my heart ?

Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry ?

Alex et Jonathan attendaient à l'hôpital depuis plus de 1 heure. Chacun sentait l'appréhension le ronger de plus en plus mais ils étaient incapables de partager leur crainte. Mitchie était toujours dans le coma et c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils savaient.

A bout de force, Jonathan se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il regarda la porte que sa sœur avait passé et qui le coupait d'elle. Il se rappelait parfaitement de plusieurs souvenirs d'enfants, quand il devait s'occuper de la petite gamine qu'elle était alors. Il se souvenait de son rire, qui avait si peu changer. Il se souvenait de toute les parties de cache-cache dans le jardin avec Alex. Il se souvenait de la première fois que Mitchie avait ramené un petit ami à la maison. Ses parents étaient déjà morts à cette époque et c'était à lui de faire le typique discours paternel. Il se souvenait de la remise de diplôme de Mitchie. A quelle point elle était belle dans sa robe de congratulée, au côté d'Alex, toujours, encore, les inséparables. Il se souvenait de la première qu'elle était rentrée en pleurs chez eux parce-que son petit ami l'avait trompé. Il se souvenait de leur samedi soir, leur hebdomadaire soirée pizza-film avec Alex. Il se souvenait de tout les éclats de rire partager avec elle, toutes les larmes... Pourquoi est-ce que ça revenait maintenant ?

Le voyant en peine, Alex s'approcha et se laissa glisser à côté de lui. Il ne remarqua même pas sa présence, plonger dans ses pensées et perdu dans un autre monde. Un larme coula le long de sa joue, rejointe par d'autres. Ces pleurs silencieux déchirèrent le cœur d'Alex. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait plus que sa propre douleur, c'était celle des autres. Surtout celle du seul homme qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Sans savoir quoi faire exactement, elle entrelaça leurs doigts et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jonathan. Il sembla sortir de sa transe puisqu'il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

**- Tu sais, tu brises mon cœur à chaque fois que tu pleures,** murmura Alex.** Et pour Mitchie c'est pareil. Je déteste les larmes et la souffrance. Alors s'il te plaît, pour moi, pour elle, reste fort.**

Il la regarda, sans comprendre comment cette fille plus jeune que lui arrivait à lui dire les mots exacte qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

**- Lexie, je ne veux plus perdre de temps.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda Alex.

**- Mitchie est une bonne illustration de ce que j'essaye de te dire. On se sait jamais ce qui peut arriver et je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. Alex...**

**- Chut...** dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. **Ne dis rien. Tu sais comment je suis. Tu sais ma façon de considérer l'amour. Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour moi, alors n'ajoute rien. Peut-être que toi tu es prêt, mais moi il me faut beaucoup plus de temps.**

**- D'accord**, chuchota Jonathan.

Ensemble, ils attendirent que les médecins viennent leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'ils espéraient.


	8. Cus we got such an amazing friendship

**_Cuz we got such an amazing friendship_**

Alex n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Transplantation cardiaque ? Mitchie avait besoin d'une transplantation cardiaque pour survivre ? Comment... ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi personne n'avait rien remarquer avant ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que l'alcool avait déclencher ? Et Jonathan était dans un état incroyable, dévasté. Surtout que la liste d'attente était longue et qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'un donateur anonyme se manifeste.

**- Je devrais lui donner le mien**, dit soudain Jonathan.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Mon cœur. Je devrais lui donner le mien. Me suicider pour que elle vive.**

**- Non !** S'écria Alex.

C'était bien simple, elle ne pourrait pas vivre, se sortir elle-même de la tristesse de la mort de Jonathan, et en plus soutenir Mitchie qui serait plus qu'anéantie en apprenant que son frère s'était sacrifié pour elle. Non, Alex ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Surtout qu'elle se souvint de cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Elle avait 11 ans, les parents Torres venaient d'être enterrés, et Alex avait juré qu'elle ne laisserait rien ni personne séparé Mitchie et Jonathan.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le destin qui se mettait entre eux et Alex n'avait plus qu'une solution possible.

**- S'il te plaît Johnny, attends au moins une semaine. Si d'ici là il n'y a pas eut de donneur...**

Elle ne put finit la phrase. Même si elle savait qu'une telle chose ne se produirait jamais, elle n'arrivait même pas à envisager le suicide de Jonathan. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Jonathan était et serait le seul homme qu'elle n'aimerait jamais de toute sa vie. C'était lui, le seul qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Lui, le seul qui lui redonnait le sourire même quand la vie lui semblait noir. Lui qui arrivait à lui faire naître ses « papillons dans le ventre », ce petit mythe que toutes les filles veulent sentir au moins une fois dans leurs vies. Elle, elle les avait. Seulement avec Jonathan.


	9. And I don't think I would stand

_**And I don't think I could stand, sitting around while you're hurting**_

Ça faisait une semaine que Mitchie était dans le coma. Une semaine que Jonathan campait presque à l'hôpital. Une semaine qu'Alex priait pour qu'un donneur anonyme face apparition. Mais on était Mardi, le dernier jour avant que Jonathan ne fasse la bêtise de sa vie, celle d'y mettre fin. Alex ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle savait comment faire. Elle avait tout prévu. Tout était dans un sac qu'elle avait préparé depuis quelques jours.

Ce sac sur l'épaule, elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital et rejoint Jonathan là où il avait l'habitude de se tenir.

**- Johnny...** commença Alex.

**- Le délai est bientôt passé Alex et tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que rien ne me ferra changer d'avis. Alors n'essayes pas.**

**- Non Johnny, je ne venais pas pour te faire changer d'avis.**

Elle venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé Lexie, comme à son habitude. Il allait vraiment mal. Pitié, faites en sorte qu'il l'écoute !

**- Johnny, j'ai réalisé quelque chose et je ne te le dis pas pour que tu te sortes cette stupide idée de suicide de la tête. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Je t'aime Johnny. Et il a fallu ça pour que je m'en rende compte. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Mais écoute-moi bien. Dans quelques secondes, je vais faire quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je fasse. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'en empêches, ou que tu m'arrêtes, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Si je le fais, c'est pour toi et Mitchie.**

**- Quoi ? Mais que... ?** Dit Jonathan sans comprendre.

Ahurit, il vit Alex sortir de son sac un petit flacon de médicament. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ni à quoi ça servait mais il vit Alex porter le tout à sa bouche. Sans qu'il n'en saisisse plus, elle avala le contenu en entier et bu une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le tout.

**- Lexie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'exclama-t-il paniqué.

**- Je te l'ai dit Johnny, je le fais pour toi et Mitchie. Vous avez besoin de rester ensembles et soudés,** continua-t-elle alors que des larmes dégringolaient sur son visage.** Et tu sais que j'ai raison. N'oublie pas de dire à Mitchie que je l'aime et que les meilleures années de ma vie je les ai passé à vos côtés. Et, Johnny, je t'aime. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes et que tu te rappelles bien que je veillerais toujours sur vous.**


	10. What's gonna make you fall ?

**_What's gonna make you fall ?_**

Quand Mitchie se réveilla, elle vit Jonathan assis sur une chaise, prêt d'elle et l'air très soulager. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et seul un petit sourire venait se dessiner sur son visage. Mitchie parcouru le reste de la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'Alex, mais ne vit personne d'autre. Où diable pouvait être sa meilleure amie sinon à son chevet ?

**- Hey !** Murmura Jonathan d'une voix rauque.

**- Joe... Où... Où est Alex ?**

Jonathan baissa la tête, sentant les larmes revenir. Comment dire à Mitchie ce que sa meilleure amie avait fait pour elle ? C'était impossible. Non, pas maintenant.

Mitchie sentit la panique la gagner. Pourquoi son frère ne répondait-il pas ? Que ce passait-il ?

**- Joe ? Joe où est-elle ?** Se mit-elle à crier.

**- Mitchie... Je suis désolé... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Elle était déterminée...**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?**

**- Tu avais besoin d'une transplantation cardiaque. J'étais prêt à te donner mon cœur, mais Alex... Elle a... Elle s'est suicidée pour que tu ai le sien.**

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alex est... morte ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Pas une autre personne qui l'abandonne. C'est impossible ! Pas elle aussi ! Non !

**- Tu mens !** Hurla Mitchie. **Tu mens ! Elle ne m'a pas abandonné ! Pas elle, elle me l'a promis ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Joe ! Non !**

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Mitchie, sur celui de Jonathan et même sur celui d'une troisième personne qui ne devrait même pas être là.

Alexandra Santiago était morte, pourtant, elle assistait à cette scène qui lui brisait le cœur. Sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas comprendre son geste.

« _Pitié Johnny... Explique lui... »_ pensa Alex.

**- Elle l'a fait pour qu'on soit ensemble !** S'écria Joe. **Parce-qu'elle savait que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi et qu'elle serait incapable d'être là pour te soutenir.**

**- Elle m'a abandonné ! N'essaye pas de lui trouver d'excuse ! Elle a juste voulu fuir une situation trop compliquée pour elle !**

**- Mitchie arrête !** Supplia Jonathan.

**- Non ! Alex tu n'es qu'une faible !**

Mitchie se débattait, hurlait à personne, cherchait des réponses. Complètement dépasser par les événements, Jonathan appela un médecin qui administra une dose de calmant à Mitchie. La jeune brunette plongea progressivement dans le néant. Avant que ses paupières devenues trop lourdes ne se ferment, elle entrevit une dernière fois sa meilleure amie. Elle se tenait là, dans sa chambre, près de la porte, le visage inondé de larmes et le corps enveloppé de lumière. Pendant un millième de seconde, Mitchie se demanda pourquoi elle était là si elle était sensé être morte. Et puis elle vit le médecin passer au travers du corps d'Alex. Au travers ?

**- Alex...** marmonna une dernière fois Mitchie avant de plonger dans le sommeil.


	11. Let yourself fall

**_Let yourself fall..._**

Elle l'avait fait. Mitchie avait voulu ne pas y croire jusqu'au dernier instant mais c'était vrai. Sa meilleure amie S'était sacrifiée pour elle. Sur sa tombe on voyait écrit :

_**Alexandra Margarita Santiago**_

_**22-07-1992 / 27-08-2013**_

_**I caught you when you fell**_

Si Mitchie était en vie en ce moment, c'était uniquement parce-que sa meilleure amie avait donné sa vie pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

**- Joe, tu crois qu'elle nous voit en ce moment ?**

**- Sûrement**, affirma Jonathan. ** Elle veille sur nous, elle me l'a promis. Mitchie, tu ne dois pas pleurer sa mort. Remercie-la d'avoir fait en sorte que nous ne soyons pas séparer.**

A quelque pas de là, une jeune femme regardait le frère et la sœur. Cette jeune femme, personne ne la voyait. Elle venait de mourir. Maintenant, elle était l'ange gardien des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde : sa meilleure amie et l'homme de sa vie.


	12. But she could never believe

**_But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right_**

Comment encore croire qu'on peut s'attacher aux gens ? Mitchie avait perdu 3 des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et maintenant la dernière qu'il lui restait se laissait peu à peu mourir. Et elle, elle devenait folle. Elle ne cessait de se repasser en tête le moment où elle avait cru voir Alex alors qu'elle était déjà sensé être morte. Elle ne tournait pas rond. Parfois, son regard se perdait dans le lointain et sa main venait se posée automatiquement sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, comme si ce geste pouvait la rapprocher un peu d'Alex. Mais rien ne le pourrait à part la mort. Sauf que Mitchie se refusait à en arriver là, ce serait comme trahir Alex, trahir son sacrifice. Non, elle devait rester forte et continuer à vivre. Pour elle.


	13. Did you know that I loved you ?

**_Did you know that I loved you ?_**

**- Joe, lève tes fesses de ce foutu canapé !** S'exclama Mitchie en entrant dans la salon de l'appartement.

**- Mitch, arrête...**

**- Non ! Ce n'est pas faire hommage à la mémoire d'Alex que de te poser là toute la sainte journée et ingurgiter des litres d'alcool.**

**- Ne me parle pas d'elle ! C'est de ta faute si elle est morte !**

Mitchie ne dit plus rien. Depuis la mort d'Alex, elle attendait ce reproche. Et voilà, c'était fait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**- Non Mitch, je suis désolé...**

**- Je sais que tu l'aimais Joe. Je sais que sans moi elle serait en vie. Et je m'en veux Joe. Mais si elle te voyait comme ça, elle serait dégoûtée de ton attitude !**

**- Je sais !** Répliqua Jonathan.

**- Fais hommage à sa mémoire.**

**- J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt,** marmonna le jeune homme.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que je l'aimais.**

**- Les regrets ne servent à rien. Il faut qu'on avance, tout les deux ensembles, main dans la main. Et ne pas se laisser abattre. Tu sais ce qu'elle dirait si - elle était là ?**

**- « Bougez votre derrière la fratrie ! C'est « pizza night » et il n'y a pas de pizza »,** récita Jonathan.

**- Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là,** avoue Mitchie en riant. **Non, sérieusement, elle dirait que si aujourd'hui est un enfer, demain ne peut qu'être meilleur -mais que c'est à toi de faire en sorte que ça aille mieux.**

**- Je sais,** soupira Jonathan.

**- Alors, à partir de maintenant, on va se battre. Pour elle. Promis ?**

**- Juré !**

Au moment où Jonathan fit cette promesse solennelle, Mitchie crut apercevoir Alex une fois de plus, assise à côté de son grand frère en souriant. La jeune anglais secoua la tête pour chasser cette image. Alex était morte, elle devait s'y faire.


End file.
